


till sunbeams find you

by ambiguously



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Legilimency, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Tina is dreaming again. Queenie listens in.





	till sunbeams find you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



Tina is dreaming again. Queenie can't always hear her sister's dreams, and she can't always stop listening when she does. Truth is an awful gift, showing Queenie the best and worst of everyone even when their eyes are closed and they're deep in their most private world. She'd trade her ability for anything, almost.

Tonight, her sister is dreaming about her.

This happens more often than Tina would like to admit. She grew up beside Queenie, and if she can't hide the truth from her, she learned a long time ago how to think about something else. It doesn't work when she's sleeping. In her dreams, all the up-tight bindings she puts on herself like a protection spell during the day, well, they just unravel like anything, leaving her unfettered like the toss of her hair on her pillow.

In her dreams, Tina kisses her. Queenie can practically feel the burning of her lips, so powerful is the thought. She can deny what she wants in the daylight, By the spill of moonlight and the glare of streetlight and the dim burn of the hall light, Tina can't hide.

Her dream mouth kisses Queenie, whispering the same sweet nicknames they called each other as children. Her fingers tangle in Queenie's golden curls beside her face. With the softest moan into her pillow, the dream shifts, and now she's touching the far more intimate curls between her legs. A gasp escapes Queenie as she listens to the dream. She practically feels her sister's tender finger stroke into her.

"So beautiful," Tina says in her dream, writhing as her real hand slides between her own thighs, touching herself while she's fast asleep.

Queenie should wake her. Queenie should cross the narrow distance between their little beds and shake Tina until her dreams shift, just like she does when Tina's snoring wakes her up. Queenie shouldn't stay here in her own bed, prickling with sweat under her sheet as she tastes the pleasures of her sister's desire for her.

Tina moans, her hand moving faster. She dreams that she nuzzles Queenie's jaw, nuzzles her breasts, nuzzles her stomach, before she bends lower, pressing one hot, deep kiss into her. Her body convulses, and the stillness of her breath changes, waking her. Queenie hears her shuddery inhale, acute with shame at her dream and at the pleasure she took in herself. Queenie listens to her straining in the night, wondering if Queenie is awake.

Queenie keeps her own breaths even. After a while, Tina falls back asleep, and she's dreaming about work.

As soon as she's asleep, Queenie relaxes, sliding her own hand beneath the sheets to finish the work Tina started. It's not long until her body flushes with a sweet bliss while she considers the taste of Tina's mouth, wondering if she'd taste of the same tang covering her hand now.

She decides that if Tina dreams about her tomorrow, Queenie will wake her up and she will find out.


End file.
